This invention relates to bird feeding devices and/or associated accessories where the device and/or accessory has a collet for attaching it to a pole or rod.
Bird feeding accessories, such as seed dispensers, bird feed trays and squirrel baffles are often supported above ground level by a rod, pole or similar means. There are no agreed standard diameters for such poles. This means that a particular accessory is normally sold complete with a pole to match. However, users of such equipment often desire to mount several accessories on a single pole. This may be visually more attractive and may also provide users with a better opportunity to observe birds feeding. Bird feeding accessories that are fixed to a pole by a collet are known, but these do not generally provide any means for accepting poles of different diameter. Consequently, it is advantageous to have a collet that can be adapted to accept various diameter poles.
In addition, pests such as squirrels tend to climb poles supporting bird feeding accessories; for example cylindrically shaped bird feed dispensers. It is known to provide a hood slidably mounted on a rod to prevent, or at least deter squirrels from stealing bird food. This arrangement is commonly called a squirrel baffle. Squirrel baffles are commonly fixed to a pole, the poles having a hook at each end. This allows the bird feeding accessory and baffle to be suspended from the branch of a tree. Typically, the squirrel feeder is attached to the lower hook of the rod. However, such a device is not suitable for use with bird feeding apparatus mounted on top of a pole. In addition most bird feeding apparatus have no means of saving seed that are dropped by the bird during feeding and normally fall to the ground Consequently, it is advantageous to be able to attach such baffles to poles that also support other bird feeding accessories. Such bird feeding apparatus is often suspended from the branch of a tree or supported on a pole standing in the ground; for example a bird feeder tray supported on top of the pole.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved collet for use as part of a bird feeding accessory.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an improved collet for a bird feeder accessory that can act as both a baffle to deter unwanted animals taking bird feed and also act as a tray to catch bird feed that would otherwise fall to the ground.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a a bird feeding accessory having a collet; said collet comprising at least a main outer body and an insert member wherein said insert member may have a bore of varying size, adapted in use to engage a rod of varying diameter. Preferably, the insert member tapers outwardly near its upper end. The sleeve member has resilience so that it can, in use, readily grip a rod or pole. This resilience may be provided entirely or in part by at least one slot or slit in the insert member. The upper section of the sleeve may have an outwardly projecting rim. The outwardly projecting rim may have at least one slot in order to provide resilience.
In a first embodiment the invention comprises a collet having at least a main outer body and an insert member wherein said insert member may have a bore of varying size, adapted in use to engage a rod of varying diameter and the insert member is generally cylindrical in shape. The sleeve member may have an upper frustro-conical section. The upper section of the sleeve may have an outwardly projecting rim. The outwardly projecting rim may have at least one slot in order to provide resilience.
In a second embodiment the invention comprises a collet having at least a main outer body and an insert member wherein said insert member may have a bore of varying size, adapted in use to engage a rod of varying diameter and the insert member comprises an annular sleeve with a plurality of radial extensions that locate within the bore of the main outer body. The radial extensions may locate within the central bore of the collar, and may be generally rectangular in shape. There may be four radial extensions depending radially outwards from the central annular sleeve. Preferably, each quadrant has an upper section that tapers radially outwards
In a third embodiment the invention comprises a squirrel baffle with a collet as described above, the collet being attached to a canopy. Preferably the canopy is formed in a generally hemispherical shape.